Ken's gone into HEAT?
by paulabear26
Summary: Request from Daemon Spade! It's a sunny day in Kokuyou Land and everyone is enjoying the goo weather Oya oya? but where is Ken? What happens when Mukuro goes to check on him? Lemon Not very good one ! YAOI! Possible Mpreg... Don't like? Easy! Don't read! Mukuro Seme X Ken Uke!


Heyo! This is a brain rest story~ Requested by Daemon Spade! He/she (Sorry! don't know your gender...) Wanted a Tsuna and Ken story or Mukuro and Ken story~ so I chose the easier one being the lazy bum I am =.=" Well sorry it took so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own TT^TT thanks for rubbing it in.

P.S. Mukuro is out of Vindice Prison!

P.P.S. Not much MM.

P.P.P.S. Fran is not in the story cuz he is in love with Bel and decided to live with the Varia~

* * *

Ken's gone into heat~

"Twit! Twit!" It is a sunny day in Kokuyou land and everyone was thoroughly enjoying the good weather. Mukuro had decided to sit under a sun umbrella on a lawn chair drinking ice tea, while watching his dear Nagi play with her box weapon, Mukurowl, in the sun. Chikusa was practicing his yo-yo tricks and MM was sun bathing and taking a nap. Fran was not there since he had fallen in love with one psychotic prince in Italy, and decided to stay with him. Ken on the other hand, was nowhere to be found.

"Kufufu… My dear Nagi." Mukuro said suddenly. Chrome looked to Mukuro.

"Yes Mukuro-sama?" she walked up to where Mukuro was sitting and tilted her head.

"Kufufufufu… My cute Chrome-chan~ Where is Ken?" Mukuro asked creepily, "He should be enjoying this sunny day outside~" Chrome thought for a while.

"I think he was in his room." Chrome answered finally, "He said he didn't want to come out and play." Mukuro's brow furrowed in confusion, usually Ken would be the first to go rushing outside to play.

"Kufufu. I shall go get him." Mukuro got up off the lawn chair and walked back to the main building. Chrome just walked back to where she was playing and summoned Mukurowl again. She decided to practice a few illusions.

* * *

"Hey Chrome. Where did Mukuro-sama go?" Chikusa had just noticed that his beloved master had left his chair.

"Oh. Chikusa. He went to get Ken." Chrome answered blinking innocently at Chikusa. Chikusa frowned.

"Chrome. What's the date today?" Chikusa asked suddenly. Chrome blinked.

"The 23rd of July. Why?"

"Shit." Chikusa cursed.

"Why? What's wrong?" Chrome asked in wonder.

"Ken… he goes into heat."

"Heat?" Chrome blinked as her eyes widened in confusion.

"Those experiments that they did on him… they mixed dog DNA into his system… once every month for three days Ken goes into heat. In that time he usually locks himself in his room." Chikusa explained.

"Why?" Chrome asked.

"Well… he get's really horny… he loses his mind completely and starts to behave like a… a… bitch…" Chikusa said trailing off. Chrome blushed.

"Oh… Wait! Mukuro-sama went to get Ken!" Chikusa grew pale.

"Crap. We have to stop him from getting to Ken." He said hurridly. Chrome and Chikusa ran to catch up to Mukuro.

* * *

-Ken's doorway-

'Knock! Knock!' "Ken. Come outside." Mukuro said to Ken's bedroom door. There was no answer.

"Ken!" This time there was a small groan.

"Ken, come out." Once again there was no answer. Mukuro tried the door, only to find it locked. A vein popped in Mukuro's forehead.

"Fine. I'm coming in." Mukuro made an illusionary key and unlocked the door. A hurried scrambling was heard as the lock clicked and Mukuro slammed the door open. There, on the bed, was Ken cocooned in a thick green blanket.

"Kufufu… Ken… what are you doing?" Mukuro asked dangerously. He received no answer. Growing tired of Ken's actions, Mukuro pulled the blanket off of Ken's body. What he saw shocked him. Ken was panting harshly and only dressed in a pair of boxers and half buttoned shirt. Through his boxers, his erection was clearly visible.

"Ken?" Mukuro asked out of genuine confusion. Ken looked up at Mukuro, and then mewled at the sight. Ken smelt a string alpha with heavy seeds that would produce healthy pups. Ken whimpered and stalked over to where Mukuro stood. Trembling Ken approached Mukuro and rubbed his face into his chest. Smelling a scent that was totally Mukuro he whined again, rubbing his hard length onto Mukuro's leg, inviting him to take him as his own. Mukuro groaned. Ken was turning him on. Mukuro's semi-erection was slightly tenting his pants.

"Oya oya~ Ken are you inviting me?" Mukuro purred. Ken just whined and nuzzled his head into Mukuro's neck just above his collarbone. Mukuro's resistence snapped.

"Grr!" with a growl Mukuro closed Ken's bedroom door and lifted Ken into his arms taking them both to Ken's bed.

"Mew!" Ken mewed in surprise as he was thrown onto his bed. Mukuro following in an instant as he hurridly got undressed and undressed Ken at the same time. Soon they were both panting heavily and stark naked. Ken whined as he kneeled on the bed with his legs spread and ass in the air, in submission to an alpha. Mukuro reached around the taut body and tweaked at Ken's nipples making him moan and buck backwards into Mukuro's cock. Mukuro groaned, he wanted to take Ken badly but knew he couldn't at the moment or he'd hurt Ken. He reluctantly held three fingers to Ken's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Ken began suckling on the digits immediately. Mukuro licked and sucked on Ken's neck leaving big dark hickeys in really visible places. When Mukuro deemed his fingers wet enough, he slipped them down Ken's neck and back to his entrance. Slipping one finger in, he began pumping Ken's aching member.

"Nng…" Ken moaned and thrust back onto Mukuro's finger. Taking this as a sign, Mukuro slipped in another digit scissoring with two fingers stretching until he fit three fingers in. Mukuro then started thrusting his fingers in and out of Ken, making him moan and mewl in pleasure. Suddenly Ken gasped out loud.

"Oya~ Found it~" Mukuro smirked. Removing his fingers Mukuro positioned himself.

"Ready my cute puppy?" Mukuro purred into Ken's ear. Ken mewled and nodded. Mukuro started to push in slowly, not wanting to hurt Ken. Ken growled impatiently. He thrust backwards hard making Mukuro be firmly sheathed inside him.

"Ahhn~" Ken moaned at the feeling of being filled while Mukuro groaned at the feeling of tight warmth squeezing his cock. Mukuro then couldn't keep himself back any longer. He began thrusting wildly into Ken's hot tight hole.

"AH! AHHN! NNGH!" Ken's moans got louder and louder at each thrust.

"Ken… I'm close…" Mukuro groaned into Ken's ear. Ken only mewled back.

"NNGH! AHH! NYAAHH! HAA~" Ken came, squirting white ribbons of his hot creamy white seed onto the bed sheets underneath him.

"AH! Ken!" Mukuro came deep within Ken as he clenched Mukuro's member with his muscles in his ass. Panting heavily Ken collapsed onto the bed. Mukuro too collapsed but rolled off of his new lover so he wouldn't get squashed.

"Ken?" Mukuro called Ken's name but Ken was already asleep.

"Kufufu… sleep my kawaii puppy~" Mukuro pulled Ken's blanket around both of their bodies and fell asleep holding his puppy close.

* * *

-Outside Ken's room-

Chrome and Chikusa stood frozen. They had opened the door to Ken's room and got the biggest shock of their lives.

"Chi-chiku-ku-sa… Mu-muku-ro-ro-sa-sama a-and… K-ken…" Chrome couldn't help but to stutter.

"Let's get out of here." Chikusa and Chrome then left the scene, trying but failing to get rid of the disturbing images.

* * *

Do you guys want an Mpreg? Review and vote yes or no~ (Please don't say things like _"If you want to~" _Cuz it makes my job that much more harder =.=")


End file.
